Future Beginning
by Twas Not Him Twas Me
Summary: This is my story of Future Trunks, how he finds is own true love but going through something scary. Warning Yaoi! Guy to guy relationships.


Authors Note: Hey, this is my first Dragon Ball Z fic! I hope you like. This takes place with the future Trunks after he kills the Androids. Beware Yaoi involved with Trunks and my own OC Leo! Uhh.... Yea. Remember Yaoi means guy-to-guy relationships. Plus if you want to flame me flame me in an e-mail! Alright.... Kay..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z *blinks* What?! Don't tell me you did think I owned it....  
  
Future Beginning  
  
¡®¡¦¡¯ Characters Thoughts  
  
¡°¡¦¡± Characters Quotes  
  
Chapter 1New Owning Of Life  
  
"Trunks sweetheart, where are you going."  
  
Trunks turned to see his mother looking at his as he stepped outside of the home, "No where really mom, I just decided to walk around and-"  
  
"See a girl hmmm? When are you going to show me this lucky lady?"  
  
Trunks blushed at the fact on how his mother always made fun of him when it came to his social life, "Mom... I'm not seeing anyone right now, I know you want little grandkids running around like crazy..."  
  
Bulma gave her son a gentle smile and said, "It's okay. I understand, please son, and try to find the special girl sooner or later."  
  
"Kay mom."  
  
Trunks stepped outside feeling guilty and upset at the time, 'Why, why does she always do that! I mean, how much of a freak am I? Just because I don't like girls... God damn it, I'm a freak! I just know it, why oh why!'  
  
Trunks sighed to himself trying to forget who he was. He wandered around the town, ever since he had stopped the androids things have grown quiet. People are trying to fix up a new life. Funny thing was nobody really know who had stopped the androids and he didn't want to say who, 'Funny thing is I don't want people to know that I was the one who had freed us from a forever apocalypse.'  
  
Trunks sighed to himself, a habit he had gotten use to when he was starting to worry about true love. No matter how many times he tried to find it the only thing he was able to spot was an interest in guys... He knew of people like this and how many times they were frowned upon but there was something wrong. Even though it all scared him, freaked him out, it also surprised him that he was interested in it an odd way.  
  
Trunks chuckled to himself as he saw a kid with short black hair around fifteen chasing a little girl. The kid was a few inches shorter then him and had a small figure, maybe a swimmers build. He was wearing khaki cargo pants and a white t-shirt under a blue jacket. Trunks had to smile, a year ago the reason the kid would be chasing him is because it was dangerous in the outside world, but he was chasing her because she was running outside with out her shoes.  
  
Trunks waited for the girl to run up to him and he grabbed her, "Got ya!"  
  
The boy smiled and thanked him, "Thanks, my names Leo, the little girl you have is Angel, she's anything but angelic though."  
  
Trunks smiled, the kid seemed to hold a charm looking like a kid yet a mature teen, "My names Trunks."  
  
Leo smiled again as he took grabbed Angel putting on her shoes. When he was done she got up and started to run around again, "She's cute but a little hectic."  
  
Trunks nodded at the obvious fact, "Intresting, how old are you anyway?"  
  
"Fourteen, fifteen next week."  
  
Trunks blinked at how young he was, "Eighteen, soo, you live here with you parents?"  
  
Authors Note: I have no honest idea how old Trunks is, so if anyone would be so kind to tell me I will fix it. Thanks!  
  
"Foster, my parent died from the androids."  
  
The older purple haired teen shook his head unsure what to do, "I'm sorry, if it makes you feel better my dad died fighting the androids."  
  
Leo raised an eyebrow and said, "How is that suppose to make me feel better? I mean finding out more and more people died a way people should've died. I mean getting killed by androids."  
  
Trunks had to laugh when he faked a shudder, 'Intresting, even though the androids are gone most people are still trying to find out how to be all happy."  
  
Leo raised his eyebrow as Trunks went off in a second universe, "Trunks? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I guess I'm going to go home now."  
  
Leo smiled waving good-bye as Trunks turned back the direction he had been walking before. Trunks looked around as he walked back humming a tune to himself. It had been a while since he had ever been this happy or upbeat since he had seen Gohan again; so young, so innocent, or his father. Mostly though inside he was secretly happy to see Gohan, when he was younger and Gohan had been his teacher there was a hidden touch of desire Trunks had for him. Although seeing him younger was hard to explain but there was a sense of desire only hoping.  
  
Trunks stepped into the house with more of an upbeat feeling, "Oh Trunks your home! Hey, what happened? You seem extra perky today."  
  
Trunks blushed responding, "No, it's nothing! I mean I didn't meet a girl or anything, I just met this person, a guy mom. So quit fussing over it."  
  
His mother raised an eyebrow wondering what happened and was determined to find out, "Hmm, did this guy o'so happen to have a sister?"  
  
Trunks laughed slightly making his mother give an even more confused look, "So, did he have a sister?"  
  
"Yes, but his sister is about three. I don't think you would approve such a large age difference."  
  
Bulma smiled again and spoke, "Well, your taking so long I would approve of someone older me."  
  
Trunks laughed knowing that if he did do that his mother would die of a panic attack, "Mom, I think you are over reacting a tad bit. I mean I'm only eighteen! So, shouldn't I have plenty of time?"  
  
Bulma nodded and said, "Yes, I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just I can't wait for little grandkids to run around the house like mad."  
  
Trunks nodded and left the room heading towards his own. When he stepped inside he turned on his CD player listening to the lyrics thinking about Gohan,  
  
Handsome  
  
Tender  
  
Soft  
  
Why do you look right through me thinking  
  
"No"  
  
I can't deny my feelings  
  
Growing strong  
  
I try to keep believing  
  
Dreaming on  
  
And every time I see you  
  
I crave more  
  
I wanna pull you closer  
  
Closer  
  
Closer  
  
Closer  
  
But you leave me feeling frozen  
  
Trunks sighed remembering how Gohan had died, 'If only he decided to let me help. I wanted to get closer to him and help. Trunks sighed as the second part of the lyrics swam in his ears,  
  
Choking  
  
Back emotion  
  
I try to keep on hoping for a way;  
  
A reason for us both to  
  
Come in   
  
Close  
  
I long for you to hold me  
  
Like your boyfriend does   
  
And though my dream is  
  
Slowly fading  
  
I wanna be the object  
  
Object   
  
Object  
  
Object  
  
of your passion but it's hopeless  
  
Trunks jumped up as the image of Gohan changed into someone else, ¡®Leo? But why, I mean I had just met him no more then an hour ago and didn¡¯t talk to him for maybe more then a full five minutes.¡¯  
  
Trunks shook it off trying to put his mind back on Gohan but ever few thoughts led his mind back towards to the young teen.  
  
***  
  
Trunks finished his dinner still unable to figure out why his mind would always lead him towards Leo.  
  
¡°Trunks, Is there something on your mind? I mean you haven¡¯t said a word the whole time during dinner. I mean you usually make some kind of joke.¡±  
  
Trunks looked and stared at his mother hoping he could now tell her the truth, ¡°Mom, it¡¯s¡¦. Nothing. Don¡¯t worry about it.¡±  
  
He smiled hoping that this would be able to perk up his mother which sadly made her know something was wrong. She looked at him, waiting for some kind of movement, ¡®What¡¯s wrong with you dear son? I mean you¡¯re usually so happy, not letting things like this get you down. What is it this time, even with the reign of the androids you were more¡¦ what¡¯s the word¡¦¡¯  
  
Both members of the family were both in thought trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
Eventually though Trunks got up and said, ¡°Mom, I¡¯m going on a walk.¡±  
  
Bulma nodded not worried because she knew that her son could very well take care of himself, ¡°Be back soon, I don¡¯t want you staying out to late.¡±  
  
Trunks nodded stepping into the cool air walking any direction his mind told him too. Trunks looked surprised to see he was around the same area where had saw Leo. As Trunks stared at the house he was shocked to see the door open up. Trunks jumped in the air about fifty feet surprised to see Leo step outside.  
  
Leo took a deep breath as he we walked around. Trunks though followed Leo while he walked down the sidewalk deciding this will be the perfect time to talk to him. He landed right behind him and spoke, ¡°Hi, funny running into you here.¡±  
  
Leo turned around looking a tad flustered and spoke, ¡°Oh, hey! It is funny running into you here.¡±  
  
¡°What are you doing anyway? I mean walking around here on your own.¡±  
  
Leo raised any eyebrow and said, ¡° I should ask you the same thing. I mean I just left my house to get away from scary little sister and here I am talking to you.¡±  
  
Trunks laughed and said, ¡°True, I guess your right. Thing is though I also just left my house after dinner to pull myself together.¡±  
  
Leo gave him a worried look and said, ¡°What happened? I mean you don¡¯t try to pull yourself together if something didn¡¯t happen to mess with you.¡±  
  
Trunks had to smile and said, ¡°You logic sucks.¡±  
  
Leo smiled back and said, ¡°What makes it suck because it makes sense.¡±  
  
Trunks laughed and nodded, ¡®I can¡¯t believe it! I¡¯m into a guy, a kid I just met like a few hours ago. Worst thing is I really like this person!¡¯  
  
Leo looked at Trunks wondering what was on his mine this time, ¡°What¡¯s up? I mean are you okay? Oh crud, I got to go home.¡±  
  
Trunks nodded him goodbye but unknown to both of them there was a truck heading right towards Leo.  
  
Authors Note: Hey! What do you guys think? No flames as reviews! Just e-mails, although if it¡¯s a normal little review be nice okay! Thanks! Oh, I don¡¯t own any lyrics by Tatu (they rock!) Oh, if you would like to be an editor ask me in a review! 


End file.
